


Abstract Thought

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Other, Soulmate September (Sanders Sides), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan can’t get his head to be clear, he can’t think properly, and it’s his soulmate’s fault
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Unnamed Character
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Abstract Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 16 - When your soulmate listens to music or is singing, you hear it in your own head as well.

Logan knew he was dreaming, he almost always did. His dreams were very abstract, it was mostly emotions, shapes, and colors, but there was very rarely any plot. Logan knew why this was the case, it was partly his soulmate's fault, and partly his brain's fault.

Most people heard the music their soulmate was listening to, but Logan didn’t, he saw colors. Logan had musical synesthesia specifically chromesthesia. Although in his life he heard music and colors just sort of came, they were easy to disregard. However sometimes colors just poofed into his head without music. It had taken him a while to figure out what that was about, but eventually Logan realized it was his soulmate listening to music and somewhere along the way the music got lost.

Now how did this make Logan’s erratic, abstract dreams his soulmates fault? Well Logan didn’t have much in the way of substantial proof, he believed his soulmate listened to music as he slept, and that was why his dreams were always strange. 

Logan’s soulmate listened to music almost constantly when they were awake too. It was very overwhelming at times, Logan remembered once he started crying in the middle of class because the colors weren’t letting him focus on his work and they felt too blurry for him to latch on to any of them. 

Logan didn’t listen to music anymore, he used to, before his soulmate started listening to music 24/7, but since the colors from his soulmate were always there he didn’t need to add more.

Logan got mad at his soulmate a lot because of this and today was no exception. Today started off badly, he woke up after five hours of sleep and immediately had yellows and greens swirling in his skull.

Logan groaned and squeezed his eyes closed tightly, it helped slightly but now not enough. Logan’s head swam as he got up and began to get ready for school. 

He wished he could just send his soulmate a message, to tell them, for once, to shut up.

But it wasn’t like Logan could exactly talk to them.

Wait.

Logan got an idea.

Logan scanned the first verse lyrics on the first song that popped up on google, it was basically ‘shut up’ over and over again, so Logan put on headphones and clicked on the video. He’d turn it off after the first verse, he just really needed to get this point across. 

The first few seconds of the song were incredibly confusing, color wise that is. Logan couldn’t really tell what was what, but eventually all that was left was the colors of the song he was listening to. After the first verse Logan turned it off and for once Logan's head felt calm.

Logan took a breath, there was a beat of silence in the colors. 

Logan knew it probably wasn’t a good thing to tell his soulmate to shut up, he knew this wasn’t the best way to communicate, but Logan could think, his head was finally clear.

“Thank you,” Logan whispered into the empty air. “and I’m sorry.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
